Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150118151833/@comment-24796133-20150118202018
That hurt. A lot. I'm seeing stars right now, staggering away. I'm surprised I wasn't knocked unconscious, I think that's what the attacker had planned. I'm tempted to shoot him but there's no silencer, there'd be too much attention drawn to us. I turn and face the attacker. There are four of them, all dressed the same. They have silenced pistols in their hands, and raise them to shoot me. I waste no time, closing the gap and smashing two to the ground. I grab the another one's hand and twist it around his back, then sweep his legs out from under him and stamp down on his head. His whole body suddenly flickers and disappears. What? The one that is left takes a few steps back and two more figures emerge fom him, like holograms. Duplicates. he must be a mutant. Now the four duplicates surround me. I get the sense they're not really alive, just shells, so I draw my kobis and cut through them. One gets the blade through the neck, the next across the face, the next in the leg and through the neck and finally driving it through the chest of the last one. They all flicker and disappear. The final guy, the original mutant I assume, raises his pistol and shoots. The bullet hits me in the chest, but my skin holds. I can feel some blood coming out but barely more than a scratch. i smile at him him and jump straight at him, tackling him to the ground. I rip off the cheap plastic mask he is wearing and dig my claws into his shoulder, holding them there. It's a male, 18 maybe, tanned skin and dark hair, dark purple eyes. "You're the ones who are gonna attack the tower aren't you?" I say menacingly, holding him down. He tries struggling but I twist my claws in his flesh. making him whimper. "Answer me!" I growl. "Get off me!" he shous and tries reaching for his gun. I lift him up and smash him against the ground again. "Make this easy, tell me and you're outta here." "You don't scare me freak!" He says back. This sends me over the edge. I slash my claws across his face, giving him deep gouges across him cheek and forehead. I pick him up again and hold him over the roof edge, away from the square. "You wanna go over? Big drop! You've got five seconds!" I raise my other hand, extend my fingers, then bring them down one at a time, counting silently with them. I get to two before he cracks. "It's what we have to do! He's gonna kill us if we don't!" He says in a cracked voice, tears in his eyes. I bring him back over and throw him to the ground. "Then run now. Stop making us the villian." "We can't," he says angrily, "not even if we wnated too. We've all been branded." He shows me some kind of mark on his neck. It's black, a symbol of some kind. What on earth is that? The moment I'm distracted he attacks again, trying for a stab, I just see it coming and twist out of the way, grabbing his neck and giving him a powerful hook across the jaw, then an upercut on his chin. He drops down, completely out of it. Idiot. I pick up the walkie tlkie and try contacting Zoe. "They're here, one just tried to take me out, he's not moving anywhere soon. Anything on the ground?" She replies a couple of seconds later. "Nothing so far, are they in the square? I'm on the bridge." I look around the square with binoculars. Four NCO coming up, bringing some kind of container. Did they hear the commotion or are they preparing in advance. They head straight for one of the bases of the tower. This is strange, I'm suspicious now. They have their weapons out and are looking around quickly. They don't seem like NCO. My instinct is screaming when they place the container down ny the base of the tower and strat lifting something out. It's big, and more than likely, a bomb. They are not NCO. I get on the radio and warn Zoe, before looking for a way down. I look at my claws, then the wall, and have an idea. I move over the edge and hang from the top, before letting go. there's a small ledge for a widow below which I grab oonto, dangling from it, my claws holding me. Then I fall the rest of the way and roll on the ground, running straight for the mutants in disguise. They don't have time to look up before i barrel into them, knocking three of them down. The bomb they were lifting clangs to the floor right next to the base of the tower we're at. They get up and try shooting me with the guns, but i grab one in each hand and smash them up into their faces, just like Leo did to Jacob. Handy. Another one whizzes at unnatural speed into me, sending me onto the ground. He come again and I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder blade. He must have cut me. He pauses for a second before he's taken out by and invisible force. Zoe. The Last mutant panics and opens fire with his rifle. He clearly has never used one before as the bullets pepper everywhere in sight, throwing up dirt and stone everywhere. I run around the wide base and go straight for him, but I take a bullet in the arm. This one leaves a nasty hole in my forearm, the bullet stuck in it. My entire body surges with rage and I run at him again, seeing my veins burn red. I grab his neck and it starts to sizzle. I don't let go as my veins get hotter and hotter, my hand burning the mutant's neck. I only let go when bullets start coming at me again, this time from proper NCO as I see them run in. Then I hear beeping. The bomb. I look for Zoe and see her visible, with the speed mutant. They both twig on and the speed mutant zips away, gone in a second. I shout at Zoe to run and we leg it, towards the bridge. The NCO are following us, and we run full speed for a few seconds. They stop following us when they reach the tower, and then they realise. We're still moving it acroos the bridge, and in a 10 seconds we're almost 100 metres away. Then the bomb goes off. The explosion sends us flying despite being clear of it's radius, just. We land hand on the ground a few metres away, and I'm sure the shockwave has cracked one of my ribs. Zoe isn't moving. My ears are ringing like mad, everything in my vision shaky and disorientated. I look up to the tower. It's falling, crashing into the river the bridge we are on is over. The collapse sends water splashing over us, flooding the floor. The entire area around the base is on fire, any windows in the area are smashed. I see no sign of movement from any NCO or mutants down there. A minute later I look down the bridge and see more soldiers coming up. They have Quantum's hourglass symbol on their uniforms. I stubble over to one of them and say what I hope sounds something like: "Me and her, we're with Director Cross..." The soldier seems to understand and some of the others grab Zoe whilst I'm supported by the soldier. Pluto did this. I'm going to kill him for it.